Arrangements disclosed herein relate to frameworks and, more particularly, to the use of automation scripts.
Software Engineers currently depend upon a large amount of automation scripts written in a particular framework. Examples of such frameworks include the IBM® Workload Deployer cloud framework, Rational® Build Forge® and Tivoli® Service Automation Manager. Still, numerous other frameworks commonly are used. Software Engineers constantly develop automation in these frameworks to support old and new systems while attempting to transition to new virtualized delivery and deployment models such as the IBM SmartCloud® Continuous Delivery. The IBM SmartCloud® Continuous Delivery model uses and promotes an execution environment that is based not only on proprietary technology, but also open-source toolkits and frameworks, that are used to drive automation in a cloud network.